The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aconitum, botanically known as Aconitum interspecific hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blue Lagoon’. The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a cross between the female parent Aconitum cammarum ‘Bicolor’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the Aconitum henryi ‘Spark's Variety’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created as a seedling and originated in the breeder's nursery in De Hoef, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture and softwood cuttings in De Hoef, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Oct. 6, 2006.